


Pray for the Wicked

by poltergh0st



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: "female t birth", I'm going more for afab, Multi, a lot of people die, also reader is gender neutral?, but yeah I'm gonna try to make it p gender neutral, i hope you cry, i want you all to cry, i will probably cry too so its ok, like a lot, people die, so like..., so trans guys and non binary ppl too, this isn't a happy story yall, we will see, we will suffer together, who knows honestly bc idk w smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poltergh0st/pseuds/poltergh0st
Summary: You though this would be an easy task. In and Out they said.They were wrong. Oh so wrong.





	1. In and Out

You didn't really know _why_ they decided to take you on this mission. After all, you were only a junior deputy! A newbie! But here you were, standing by a helicopter, arms crossed and feet tapping as you waited with the sheriff and the other two deputies. Deputy Pratt and Deputy Hudson. You liked them, they were always quite sweet and went out to drinks with you. Hudson was few years older and Pratt was a bit younger, only by three years however.

Marshal Burke strode up, eyeing all of you. "All ready?" Sheriff nodded. "Yeah, all ready to go." Burke turned to you, "I didn't know we were taking the rookie." Whitehorse clapped a hand on your shoulder and you jolted. "I assure you, they're perfectly capable. They'll be the one slapping the cuffs on that bastard." Your heart stopped. You were gonna cuff him? Why couldn't you just wait in the helicopter? You gave the marshal a smile, straightening your posture. "I won't let you down. Plus this will be easy right? Go in, get the guy, come back." The marshal chuckled lowly. "Alright. Let's go then."

You sighed when the video cut, a 'no signal' message across the screen. "Don't waste your time rook," You looked up. "There's no signal out here." 

"Crossing over the Henbane now." 

"Oh fuck. There he is."

You saw a huge statue pass by the window, it was of the father. Holding a bible with a hand outstretched. 'God... what a narcissist..' You thought frowning. Hudson's voice came through the headsets. "We're in peggy country now."

"How much longer?" The marshal grumbled. 

"Just long enough for you to change your mind" Sheriff replied, giving you a look. "So we can turn this bird around."

"You want to ignore a federal warrant sheriff?"

"No sir." A pause. "I want you to realize the reality of this situation. Joseph Seed... he's not a man to be fucked with." You swallowed a lump in your throat.

Why oh WHY did they take you? You were starting to regret getting in this helicopter. 

Maybe if you jumped-

Nah. Not an option.

The sheriff continued, "We've had run ins with him before, they didn't exactly go our way." 

Yeah... yeah you remember him talking about those... 

After some more bickering between the two men, sheriff turned to Pratt. "Pratt, open a com with dispatch." 

You listened as he exchanged with Nancy. 

"You going through with it? Over." 

"Unfortunately yes, still trying to talk some sense into our friend the marshal.."

Burke snorted, glancing at you. You averted your eyes, zoning out as the Montana landscape passed you. Soon a compound came into your view. Big white buildings with green roofs. 'Aw fuck.' You thought, chewing your lip. You could feel your heart hammering in your chest, almost like it was trying to break through the ribs.

As the helicopter landed, Whitehorse spoke again. "Dispatch you still there?..... If you don’t hear from us in 15 minutes send in everyone, call the goddamn national guard if you have to. Over." You all began to unbuckle your seatbelts. 'Or just call them now..' 

"Ok three rules. Stick close, keep your guns in their holsters and let me do the talking. Got it?" You nodded. 

_You didn't want to be here._

"Alright everyone. Stay sharp. Let's go!" You hopped out along with the marshal, sheriff, and Hudson. 

You tried to keep your eyes ahead as you walk through the compound. The crunch of gravel under your boots as you walked and your heartbeat was all you heard. Along with your quick and small breaths. God you gonna have a panic attack. 

You sped up as you glanced behind your shoulder and spotted some cultists following you, gripping guns. You nearly ran into Hudson and she gave you a worried glance. "You ok?" She whispered. You nodded. "Yeah... nerves." She gave your hand a squeeze. "It'll be ok. In and out. Easy."

All four of you finally arrived at the church, where you could hear a faint song going on. Marshal Burke reached for the door, but the sheriff stopped him. "Whoa, if we're doing this we're doing it my way. Quietly.. Calmly. Got it?"

Marshal sighed. "Yeah, fine."

"Hudson, on the door, watch our backs. Don't let any of these people get in. Rookie? On me."

Why can't they just say your name instead of calling you that? Especially in front of a bunch of cultists. It was like they were announcing you were an easy target.

Sheriff turned to Burke. "And you? Just... try not to do anything stupid."

"Relax sheriff.." Marshal put a hand on Whitehorse's arm. "Your name is gonna be in the papers."  As they went to open the doors Hudson turned to you. "You'll be fine." You nodded, following the two men into the building.

First thing you noticed. 

Did... No one shave in this cult? Like seriously. Do they not have razors? You saw the figure of man at the front, light surrounding him as he spoke. The wooden floors creaked as you moved forward, everyone in the building turning to you and watching as you approached the speaker.

Joseph Seed. The Father.

He stood in front of you, wearing only pants, showing off scars and tattoos. His hair was tied up in a bun and he wore theses big orange-yellow sunglasses. A cross attached to string wrapped around his left hand. He looked older than you, a scruffy beard covering the lower half of his face. You spotted three others in the front. A woman, wearing a floral white dress with shoulder length blonde hair and a curious look on her face. The other two were also men. One had a long coat on, dark hair smoothed back and a neatly trimmed beard. His blue shirt was unbuttoned, showing off a scar running across his chest. The other man was more of a red head. With the sides of his head shaved all the way down. He wore what looked like army clothes.

They all stared.... at you. You shivered, wanting to look away but not wanting to show weakness. So you stared back at the four.

"Joseph Seed!" The marshal took out a piece of paper. "I have a warrant issued for your arrest. On the suspicion of kidnapping with the intent to harm. Now I want you to step forward, and keep your hands where I can see em."

You started to sweat when cult members started surrounding you. Joseph raised his hands. "There they are.. Locusts in our garden. They've come for me. Come to take me away from you."

This man was nuts. With a capital N.

"They've some to destroy all that we've built!" The cultists stepped forward but the sheriff held his hand out. "Stand down! Everyone calm down!" Your hands went down, gently grabbing the handcuffs on your belt. 

Joseph stepped forward. "We knew this time would come. We've prepared for it. Go." Slowly the members filed out, giving you glares as they passed. 

It was you three and the Seeds now. 

You heard Joseph start talking again before marshal cut him off. "Step forward."

"And I saw.. And behold..." He slowly turned his head. "It was Whitehorse..." He turned his gaze to you, holding his hands out. You seemed frozen, hands clutching the cuffs as you stood, glued to your spot as everyone seemed to look at you. 

"And Hell followed with him.."

"Rookie, cuff this son of a bitch." 

"God will not let you take me."

You took a step forward. God you were sweating. Were your hands shaking? Fuck fuck fuck. You hope they didn't notice. You felt faint. God was it hot in here? Jesus Christ it's so hot...

You locked eyes with the four leaders and their gazes seemed to taunt you. 

_Do it._

_Cuff him._

_Just see what happens._

_Do. It._

You finally reached out, grabbing his hands and locking the cuffs around them. 

You felt like you just did something horribly wrong.

"Sometimes the best thing to do... is to walk away."

You led The Father through the compound back to the safety of the helicopter.

Almost... So close. You almost screamed when you heard a gunshot, nearly shoving Joseph forward. Hudson waved to you. "C'mon!!" You pushed Joseph forward, climbing into a seat across from him. Marshal shoved a cultist away as the helicopter took off. The helicopter shook as more followers leapt onto it, trying to grab at you from the outside. One ran into the wings, splattering blood everywhere. You heard Hudson shriek. Whitehorse and Pratt were yelling something as was the marshal but you couldn't hear them. 

'I'm gonna die. This is where I die. I never got to say goodbye. I'm gonna doe here with this insane man in a fiery crash. Fuck! Fuck!!!!'

You don't know if you were screaming or not, you just remember hearing everyone yelling as the copter spun out of control. The Father was serene, his eyes closed as he sang to himself. 

That was the last thing you saw before you crashed.

 


	2. So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were so close. But sinners aren't let off so easy.

Your body hurt. Everything was sore and your head was spinning. You blinked, trying to focus. You realized that you had survived the crash, but the helicopter was stuck upside down, your seat belt holding you in place. You could hear a woman's voice...

"This is Nancy, is everything ok? Over."

You looked around. You could see the marshal and Hudson, alive but out cold.

"Are you there? Are you there? Sheriff?"

You heard faint singing, but couldn't pin point it

"Deputy Hudson, if you're there please pick up."

You weakly reached forward, grabbing at the headset.

"Deputy Pratt?"

Your fingers brushed it. Dammit so close. You tried again, grabbing one of the ear pieces. Got it!

A hand shot out, gripping your wrist. Your heart stopped.

"Earl? Come in, over."

The Father came into view, his grip firm on your wrist as you clutched the headset. 

"That saved a wretch... like me..." …. So that's where the singing came from.

"Are you there? Please is someone there?"

He pushed your hand away, never breaking eye contact. "I told you that God wouldn't let you take me."

Nancy sounded desperate. "Please. I need to know what's going on." You and the Father looked at the headset then back to each other as he pulled it to him.

"Dispatch... Everything is just fine here." You stared at him in awe. "No need to call anyone." You wanted to scream, yell, kick and punch do anything to tell her you _weren't ok_..

But you were frozen. Transfixed as you stared at Joseph. 

Nancy's voice came again. "Yes Father, praise be to you." Excuse me?!

Joseph leaned in, lowering his voice. 

" _No one is coming to save you_."

A shiver ran down your spine as he brushed a thumb across your cheekbone, giving you a soft smile. You could only watch as he climbed out, joining a group of cultists that had come. They ran up to the Father, praising God that he was alive. "Everything is unfolding according to God's plan. I am still here with you, the first seal has been broken. The Collapse has begun, and we will take what we need." You heard a groan and turned to see Hudson waking up. The marshal coughed, coming to as well. 

"We gotta get outta here.."

The Father's voice echoed through the woods. "BEGIN THE REAPING!" 

"We gotta get out!!"

Cultists surrounded the helicopter, pulling out Pratt. You turned as Hudson started yelling. "Get the fuck off me!!" You tried to grab her boot as she was pulled away but to no avail. You cried out, still flailing your arms. The marshal was cursing as more cultists came. Right as one reached for you a fire started, surrounding you and Burke in red hot tendrils, smoke filling the helicopter and drifting up into the sky. You panicked, tearing at your seatbelt. Fuck! It was stuck. You turned and saw the marshal run off. 

'Mother fucker....' 

You finally unbuckled yourself, falling to the ground with a grunt. You picked yourself up and took off. 

15 minutes had passed and you were wandering through the woods. You couldn't hear the cultists anymore so you hoped you lost them. You heard a sound and ducked behind a tree. There was someone.. Scouting by a cabin. You made your way over, trying to as quiet as possible. You grabbed a branch and, lifting it high over your head, struck him as hard as you could on the head. He crumpled, falling limply to the ground. You were quick to grab his gun and some ammo before taking off into the woods again.

"Hello?" A static voice came through your radio. "Hello? It's Burke. I think I lost them.. I see a trailer nearby.. It's next to a long bridge, I'm gonna try and get inside, if anyone's still here, listen. If anyone's still alive.." The radio cut and you were left in silence. You decided to try and head towards him, at least someone got away unharmed. 

You found the trailer fairly quickly, circling it before opening the door. 

"Ahh!"

"AAHH!!" You screamed but quickly slapped a hand over your mouth when you saw Burke. 

"Oh God.. Oh Jesus Christ.. Rook. I'm sorry I though they got you.." He sighed. "Come on.. Let's check out the place." You looked in the rooms, not finding much. Burke looked at a picture of the four Seeds. "Fuck... We're putting this whole family away. All of them. Fucking lunatics." He grabbed the picture, soon tossing it to the side. You walked over to it, eyeing it. The siblings were... attractive? No. No they were fucking crazy. 

 "First we gotta arm ourselves. Here" The Marshal had found some supplies on the other side of the room. He shoved a rifle into your hands. "Alright... There's a road nearby... We're gonna take it and head northeast. It's a few hours back to Missoula. When we get there we're gonna come back with the goddamn National Guard." He grabbed your shoulders. "We're gonna take out the rest of these-" He stopped as you heard voices. "Fuck. We gotta go." He looked out the window. "Ok. Cover me I'm going to try and start that truck." You both jumped out the window, taking cover as a group of cultists surrounded you. He sprinted to the truck and you shot any of the cultists who went after him. The marshal hopped in, cursing at the vehicle as he was turning the key. The car finally came to life, rumbling. "Yes! Get in Rook!" You wasted no time in jumping in as he floored it. 

You two burst through a gate, getting onto a road. Burke smiled. "Nice work. Without you I'd be dead..." You saw his face harden. "We gotta get back.. Be smart we don't know who to trust." He glared. "Fuckin' Nancy." You two drove on before he spoke up again. "Oh no... They got the roads blocked! Hold on!" You leaned out, lifting your gun and shooting as many cultists as you could. Running others over. You watched as they got into their own trucks, beginning to chase after you.

"Marshal! They're following us!" You screamed.

"Keep 'em off our asses!" He yelled back, glancing behind him. You shot at the tires, hoping to veer them off road. You managed to hit a few but as you passed more road blocks and people more trucks began the chase as well. You cursed as the truck was hit, knocking off the top off the back cover. Your eyes lit up.

Dynamite!

You grabbed a few, searching for a lighter as you and the marshal flew down the dirt road. You opened up the glove compartment. There it was! Marshal looked over and grinned when he saw what you had. "Blow them to hell Rook!" You tossed the explosives at the trucks, some veering off and crashing as other blew up. "Yeah! Light them up!" Burke cheered. You two made it through a field as you heard something up above.

"A plane?!" The marshal nearly screamed. "Don't tell me they have fucking air support!!"

'Wow this cult has an entire army...' You thought in astonishment. You almost impressed. _Almost_.

Bullets rained down onto your truck and you ducked back in. You waited for a moment then leaned back out, filling the plane with holes as it nosedived into the ground. "Oh fuck!" Burke yelled, pointing ahead. More cultists had come, getting ahead of you. You reloaded, mowing down the people in the back and hitting the driver in the back of the head. Marshal kept his foot firm on the gas as you sped by more roadblocks, ramming right through them. Soon you were nearing a bridge, several trucks were behind you and one managed to get in front. "Incoming!" Burke screamed as a plane soared over. You felt incredible heat, heard an explosion, and soon the truck was falling. 

You hit the water hard, sinking down. The marshal was struggling to get free. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. You blinked.

He was swimming away. 

You blinked.

You were swimming away from the destroyed car.

You blinked.

You were swimming up.

You vision blurred, then went black.

You sputtered, your vision still not fully focused as you pushed yourself up on your elbows. Coughing up water you heard yelling and turned your head, watching flashlights bobbing around. You heard the marshal.

"Get off of me! I am a United States Federal Marshal!" You heard a man's voice after. 

"This one needs a little Faith. Take him to the Pilgrimage." You shut your eyes tight, trying to focus. Your head hurt. Everything hurt. You fell onto your back, turning your head as you coughed. 

"Find the other one! Keep searching!!" 

You heard the crunch of leaves and twigs and looked up. An older man was standing over you, a gun slung over his shoulder. He leaned down and you shut your eyes. 

'Might as well just give up. I'm the only one left..' 

You felt yourself being dragged away.

   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! I'm enjoying writing this and I hope you all are enjoying the read! Finals are soon however so if updates are slow that's why. Leave comments on your ideas and stuff! It's a slow start but it'll get there I promise ;)  
> Prepare for sexual tension and angst.


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up and make an ally in this mess, as well as have a breakdown.  
> Normal day on the job.

"My children... We must give thanks to God. The day I have prophesied to you has arrived..."

You opened your eyes. Everything was blurry but you could make out a cabin and woods. Where were they taking you?

You slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Everything I have told you has come true. The authorities who tried to take me from you are now in the loving embrace of my family. Save for one."

You saw stairs leading into the ground, your eyes fluttering as you tried to stay awake. You shut your eyes again.

"But this wayward soul will be found. They will be punished. And in the end.. They will see our glorious purpose."

You woke up, groaning. You were sore and felt stiff. Opening your eyes you saw your hands were bound to a bed post by zip ties. 

"I am your Father. You are my children. And together... we will march to-" Joseph's voice cut off and you glanced around. The man you saw was standing with his back to you, smoking a cigarette. With a sigh that let out a cloud of wispy smoke, he put out the cigarette and looked over his shoulder. His eyes were dark and he looked at you somberly. He gave one last look at the radio on the table before turning around. 

"You knowing what that shit means?" His voice was rough and almost monotone. "It means the roads have all been closed." He took long strides towards you. "Means the phone lines have been cut." He slowly sat down, leaning in. "It means there's no signals gettin' in or out of this valley." You could hear his accent as he drawled out 'valley'. You could see him better now. From his age and attire, you could guess he's served time. His eyes were grey, framed by rounded glasses. He was bald and had a white goatee. He set a hand on his leg, his eyebrows knitting together and his icy eyes seemed to bore into you. 

"But mostly it means we're all fucked." He snarled. He leaned back into his chair and another sigh escaped him. He shook his head. "The goddamn 'Collapse'… They all think the world's coming to an end. They're waiting for it... for years." His gaze wasn't focused on you anymore, instead seemingly more focused on the wall as he got a distant look. "Waiting for someone to come along and kick off their goddamn Holy War." His gaze returned to you and he sat up straight. "Well you sure as shit kicked." He paused, scooting forward and tilting his head. "The smartest thing for me to do would just be to hand you over."

Your heart dropped and your eyes went wide as dinner plates. He saw your expression and his eyes drifted away, looking down at the floor. He looked off to the side, leaning away. 

"Fuck..." He looked back to you.

A million thoughts were racing through your mind. Who was this guy? Where were you? Are your friends ok?

Did you actually survive that crash?

Are you dead?

Is this purgatory?

Maybe you were paying for all your wrong doings before going to Heaven or Hell?

You have to be dreaming right??

The man sat up, hovering over you before pulling out a switchblade. You were almost in tears. 

This is how I'm going to die.

Crying pathetically as this man cuts me into pieces. 

'God what a terrible way to go...'

To your surprise, and relief, he leaned down and with one quick movement, cut your bounds. You rubbed your wrists as the zip ties fell to the ground. 

".. Thanks..." You mumbled, looking up at him. His expression had softened. He motioned to you with a wave of his hand.

"Get out of those clothes. We need to burn them." You looked down at you uniform. Blood and dirt were smeared across it, the shirt torn and the pants scuffed, revealing your bruised and bloodied knees.. "There's some fresh clothes over there and the shower is out in the hall. When you're ready come and see me. We'll see if we can un-fuck this situation." He smiled and nodded, leaving you to your devices. 

You slowly stood, using the bed post to help. God you were so sore. Everything hurt and you had a killer headache. 

You've had enough of almost dying for one day. 

You stumbled over to the lockers to look at what he had. After glancing over everything you picked out an outfit you deemed suitable. A charcoal button up with a black undershirt, some worn form fitting jeans, black combat boots, a pair of workers gloves, and a trucker cap. 

Good enough.

You gathered everything up and found your way to the shower. You found it just outside the room and headed in.

Stripping down you looked at yourself in the mirror. 

Jesus...

You looked like shit.

Bruises and scratches littered your body. Your lip was busted and bloody and a cut stretched from under your left eye to the bridge of your nose. You had bruises on your hand and knees and blood leaked from where bullets had grazed your skin. You were lucky none of them actually hit their target.  Mud and dried blood covered your arms and was smeared on your neck. You let out a sigh. How did it get to this? You turn on the shower, feeling the water. It was kinda cold but you didn't care. A shower was a shower after all. You stepped in, standing under the stream. You watched the water running off of your body turn red and brown, washing away the grime that was caked on you. After scrubbing yourself as best you could, you stepped out. You dried off and slipped into your new clothes. You laced up the boots so they fit snugly around your feet and rolled up the sleeves of the button up. After slipping on the gloves you brushed your hair out of your face and set the hat firmly on your head, the bill shading your eyes. You gathered up your old uniform and wandered to each room, trying to find the man. 

"Ah. There you are. Follow me." He led you through the bunker and you took the chance to look around. There were many rooms. Guns and supplies scattered throughout the place. "… So.. Are you alone here?" You asked softly, breaking the silence.

"Yes." He answered curtly. You just nodded, looking down.

The moon was high up in the sky as you two stepped out of the bunker. You could hear wolves howling and the man looked off to where the sound came from. After a few seconds of silnece he turned to you. 

"Set your uniform down on the ground, make sure it's not near grass." 

You blinked, looking down at the bundle in your hands. Your deputy uniform.. The symbol of who you are. What you are. You swallowed a lump in your throat, even if it was only a uniform it felt like you were burning your life, your _meaning._

You tossed the clothes to the ground, the badge glinting in the silver light of the moon. After covering your old clothes in some lighter fluid, the man tossed a match onto the pile. The angry red and orange flames consumed the fabric, ashes floating into the air. You watched, eyes lidded as your past life burned away before you, as the badge with your name burned, as the green shirt turned black and the pants wore away.

As your name disappeared.

As your once pristine show of authority drifted into the night sky.

With only the man and the moon as witnesses.

You wanted to cry. But nothing came.

You two headed back down into the bunker, him leading you into a room with radios and a map. He set his gun down and cleared his throat, "The name's Dutch. Just... thought I should introduce myself by now."

"Oh. Well I'm deputy-"

"No need. I don't need your name. If I were you I'd avoid giving my name out. Deputy will work just fine."

"Ok... Rookie.. Or Rook works too.."

He nodded. "Alright. Rook then..." He looks down, his eyes flickering to the map. "Just.. If I were you I'd avoid having those crazy motherfuckers know who I am."

"I understand."

He cleared his throat. "Anyway... I've been trying to piece together what's going on.. Doesn't seem too good" He turned to the TVs he had stacked on his desk. "The little news I could gather is that your friends are still alive.. For now."

"…. For now?" 

"They've each been handed off to a different member of Joseph's 'Family'. "

You frowned, giving Dutch a worried look. 

"Look I get it. You want them back, I have friends that have been taken to. Problem is... no help's comin'." He shook his head, setting hid hands on his hips. "No one knows what's goin' on and they won't until it's too late." 

You couldn't believe that. How could no one notice all this?

"No one knows? What the fuck? How could they not know?!" You were almost in hysterics, but Dutch seemed calm, holding his hands up. "They don't let anyone out of Hope County. We're all stuck here." 

You couldn’t believe this.

You were stuck. Alone. Your friends captured and here you were, in a bunker with some strange old man in the middle of goddamn nowhere while a cult was on a manhunt for you. You took a shaky step back and braced yourself on the wall. Everything that had happened was now catching up to you as you struggled to even out your breathes.

How could this have happened?

It was supposed to be easy.

Hudson said you'd be ok.

You'd be ok.

You're ok.

_Right??_

….

Oh God.

Oh God you made a mistake. 

You should've never put those cuffs on Joseph. You should've turned around and ran far away.

The eyes of the siblings flashed in your head and you remembered the looks they gave you.

Like they were staring down prey. 

A pack of wolves, surrounding a deer. A poor, unexperienced, confused, utterly alone, deer.

You wouldn't be here if they never chose you for this mission. 

Your head snapped up when you felt a hand on your shoulder. Dutch was looking at you, worry in his eyes. "Hey. Don't worry. We aren't in this alone, there's gonna be people out there willing to fight back. We just... need to show them how. Give them hope. Build a resistance."

Build a resistance? That sounded... farfetched. Especially for you. You weren't cut out for this shit. 

"First thing's first. We gotta get control of the island. Once we got some breathing room we can figure out what's next. I gotta radio so we can keep in touch." He patted your shoulder, flashing you a small smile. "There's supplies over there in that safe." He turned back to the TVs and radio, leaving you be. You took this moment to look at the map again, noticing the pictures of the Seeds pinned on it. You studied the pictures carefully, taking in their features. John's tattoos, Jacob's scars, Faith's pink lips and eyeshadow, Joseph's huge orange glasses that he seemed to always wear.

And all the brothers had those same baby blue eyes.

If they weren't trying to capture and kill people you'd say they were an attractive family. Handsome brothers and a beautiful sister.

You would've considered asking them out if under different circumstances.

You shook your head, pushing those thoughts down.

Gotta focus.

You saw next to their pictures were notes.

_FAITH SEED- THE SIREN_

_Don't know how she's related- just seemed to show up one day._

_She'll spin you a sob story but Faith's a LIAR and MANIPULATOR. She'll poison your mind with Bliss if given the chance._

_Anyone who goes wandering into Henbane River winds up either dead or "WALKING THE PATH"  to become one of those brain dead Angels doing all the cult's hard labor._

_JACOB SEED- THE SOLDIER_

_Oldest brother of the Seeds, in charge of TRAINING their militia up in the Whitetail Mountains._

_Only thing he believes in is "SACRIFICE THE WEAK". Seems to be running a few psychological experiments up north- all sorts of nightmare stories of people turning on each other at the drop of a hat._

_Has been linked to the creation of the monster wolves called JUDGES_

_JOHN SEED- THE BAPTIST_

_Youngest of the Seed brothers and probably the most sadistic._

_In charge of "recruiting for the cult. MARKING, CLEANSING, CONFESSION, ATONEMENT... Those are the four steps he puts everyone through to become a member of Eden's Gate- if they survive._

_John tells everyone to accept "THE POWER OF YES" as a way to get his followers to do whatever the hell he wants. Grade A psychopath._

__

_JOSEPH SEED- THE FATHER_

_Leader of the Project at Eden's Gate. Believes a great 'COLLAPSE" is coming, thinks of himself as a modern day Noah._

_Thinks God speaks to him- Told him to SAVE AS MANY SOULS AS HE CAN. Now that's he's started THE REAPING, his followers are willing to die for him._

_He's had his people build three massive BUNKERS to protect themselves when his "PROPHECY" comes true... the guy is an absolute nutjob._

Wow.. These people... seem like a lot. You backed away from the map and went over to the open safe. There was some money, guns, a leg holster, and a small backpack for supplies. You strapped on the holster around your right thigh, tucking the handgun in. After putting the money and a few small med kits in the bag you slung it over your shoulders along with a rifle. Dutch looked you up and down. 

"Looks good. Be careful out there.. Damn peggies everywhere." He handed you a small radio to hook to your belt. You took a deep breath, glancing up at him. 

"Don't worry kid. I believe in ya." He gave you a thumbs up and you returned it with a weak smile.

"Thanks.. For everything. You really saved my ass back there.."

"No problem kid, now let's kill some peggies." You nodded and headed out.

Finding the hatch, you pushed it open, blinking as you stepped into the sunlight in what felt like forever.

 

   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! Finals are a bitch!!


	4. Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You venture out, and the Seeds know you're still here.  
> (Mention of rape and some gore in this chapter, please be careful)

"Alright kid, first things first, we gotta get that radio tower up and running. Should be a little ways north. Be careful though, peggies are everywhere." Dutch's voice came through your radio, you nodded. "Alright..." You started off, a hand gripping the strap of your rifle. You felt the breeze against your cheek and looked around the forest. It was a nice day, the trees dancing in the cool breeze and animals chirping. 

"Keep on your toes Rook, you're approaching someone."

"Wha- How can you-" Oh yeah... the cams.

You heard yelling and ducked behind a tree, pulling out your handgun. Peeking around you saw a cultist pointing a gun at a man who was tied up on the ground. You kept low to the ground as you snuck forward.

Even breathes, keep calm. 

Before the cultist even heard the click of the gun he was laying on the ground, blood pooling from the hole in between his eyes. You crouched, pulling out a switchblade from your boot and cutting the man's binds away. 

"Oh thank you, thought I was done for. Name's Cliff." You smiled, "No problem." You thought for a minute. "Do you know where I can find the radio tower?" He pointed past some trees, "Out that way, you'll see it."

"Alright, thank you. Be safe."

"The thanks is mine, you're a lifesaver."

Dutch was right, there were peggies everywhere. You had already run across several.

And killed several.

You were.. Very conflicted on this matter. On one hand... You didn't want to kill or inflict violence but you knew that talking wouldn't work.

_Hey guys it's me, the Deputy who arrested the Father. Think we could talk things out?_

Yeah. No.

After 5 minutes you came across an abandoned truck. You circled it, finding the switch to open the back. A bow and some ammo along with rations were inside. You took it all, tucking the ammo and arrows in your bag and attaching the bow to a strap on your bag. Surprisingly, the bow wasn't heavy so it wasn't much of a bother with it added to you weapon inventory. You walked on, twigs snapping under your feet and birds singing. You would've stopped and listened if you weren't in this situation. 

'Build a resistance... kill the siblings... how am I going to do all that? I'm just one person.'

You looked up seeing the radio tower in the distance. Almost there.

"I think I'm afraid of heights." You mumbled as you climbed. Dutch's laugh could be heard through the radio. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna make you climb every tower in Hope County." You swallowed a lump in your throat and continued to climb. You reached the top, clinging to the tower and trying not to look down. 

'Why is it so fucking high?!' 

You shuffled to a switch, pulling it down as sparks flew off of it. Dutch cheered. "Alright we got- oh no hold on.. I'm getting something.."

"What is it?" You asked, praying you could get down soon.

"You better hurry kid, things aren't looking too good for your friends.."

Your heart dropped as he said this. 'Pratt, Hudson, Sheriff... where are you guys??' You found a wire and clipped onto it, ziplining down to the ground.

"Alright kid here's the layout." Dutch's voice came over the radio again. "Up north, you have Jacob's area, The Whitetail Mountains, the east belongs to Faith, that's the Henbane River, and finally Holland Valley, that's John territory. All of them can be equally horrifying so... choose wisely where you go first. There are some friends of mine scattered, and you might hear them over the radio. I've marked points on your map that you should check out, and you might find prepper stashes around as well. The fog should be cleared up so you can get off this island."

"Alright. Thanks Dutch." 

 

 

 

You were glad Dutch had given you some rations for the trip, it was mostly just bars, jerky, and dried fruit but it would suffice till you got to a town or a stash. And if push came to shove you could hunt. Your feet were sore as you plodded down the road, heading south. Your head was on a swivel, looking out for any signs of danger as you munched on a protein bar. Kinda stale but it helped the pit in your stomach. 

"Please no! Don't do this!!" You heard a woman scream. You dropped your snack, pulling out your bow as you crouched into some high grass. You could see a white van, and a truck, two burly men were attempting to strip a woman as other civilians lay unconscious on the ground. 

"Don’t make this so hard, it's only gonna be harder on you." One of the cultists sneered. The woman was thrashing in his arms as the other was attempting to rid her of her shirt. You glared.

Fucking monsters. 

They deserve to die. 

You raised your bow with careful precision and pulled back an arrow. 

A  _THNK_ could be heard as the arrow went through the first man's head. Blood dripping from the tip as his grip on the woman released and he fell backwards onto the ground. Blood pooled around his head and his eyes were wide in shock.

"Fuck!" The other exclaimed, pulling out his rifle as he looked around. You stood from your position, letting another arrow loose as it made its mark in the cultist's chest. He dropped his gun, staggering back as his shirt became stained a deep red. "You.. You're..." He fell to his knees before going limp, sprawled next to his partner on the pavement. The woman was shaking and sobbing as you walked up to cut her binds. 

"You're ok. You're safe now." You laid an arm on her back and she looked at you with red puffy eyes. "Th-ank y-you.." She sniffed, "You.. You're one of the deputies the cult is after.. You're the one that got aw-away.." You nodded. "Yeah, I'm here to help." You looked around seeing the other on the ground start to come to. "Let's get these guys cut loose ok?" You smiled at the woman and she nodded.

After watching the group drive off in the van you sighed. "Are they always trying to.."

"No, lust is a sin. A big no no.." Dutch mumbled. "Those guys would've been severely punished by John if they were caught."

"… At least he has some morals.." You replied sullenly. You checked the dead cultists out, searching for anything of value. You found the trucks key and after not finding anything else of interest, took the arrows out. You planted a boot on the man's head, tugging on the arrow as it came out with a gross wet noise. After repeating the same procedure with the other you hopped into the car, driving off.

You drove mostly in silence, the radio softly playing a rock tune as the key chain on the rear view mirror jangled as it swung back and forth every time you hit a bump. Grasslands and trees, even a few cows, passed your vision and you sighed as you thought of home. You were born here in Montana and you remember growing up with your mom on the country side. You had two brothers, both who were older, and a younger sister. 

You wondered how they were doing.

You wish you could message them, tell them you're ok... Well.. As ok as you can be in this type of situation.

_God you should've never put those cuffs on Joseph._

You radio crackled to life as a woman's voice came through. "Hello? Is.. Is anyone there? This is Rae Rae.. A-at my farm..." You could hear gun fire and a dog barking. "Oh God the.. The peggies are breaking down our door step.. Boomer is going crazy I.. I don't know how much longer we can-" You heard a scream and loud yelling before the radio cut out. You pulled out your map, seeing the farm as a point Dutch marked.

You're headed to Holland Valley. 

 

You pulled up to the farm and jumped out. You could hear faint barking as you approached. A few cultists were surrounding a cage where a dog was clawing and tearing at the bars. You frowned. That poor animal. You made quick work of the few members who were there and slowly made your way to the cage. Boomer was in the corner, growling. 

"Hey.." You raised your hand. "Hey boy.. I'm here to help you ok?" He stopped growling but stayed in the corner as you worked on opening the chains. You pushed the door open and held your hand out. He ignored you as he hopped out and made his way to the house. You followed and saw as he stopped at two dead bodies. 

A couple, laying side by side, holding hands. Your heart sank as you realized who they were. Boomer was whimpering softly, nudging the woman's hand softly. You slowly approached the dog, setting a hand on his head. He looked up, jumping on you and covering you face in licks as he whimpered. You smiled. 

"Hey.. Good boy.. Good boy.." You scratched his ears. He suddenly got off of you, his head snapping to the left as a growl came from him. You followed his gaze.

Trucks were pulling up.

Fuck they called back up.

That means... The Seeds knew you're out and about. 

Boomer started barking, running towards the men with his ears back and the fur on his hackles raised. You pulled out your rifle, ducking into the doorway as cultists spilled out of the trucks. You picked them off from afar as Boomer took down any of the one's that came near him. 

Click click click

You grumbled. Out of ammo. You looked around but couldn’t get close to any of the bodies to see if they had any. You heard a man scream and Boomer came running to you, a gun in his mouth. He proudly set it in front of you, like a kid who just made his parents a gift in art class. You grinned, patting his head. "Good boy Boomer!" He barked happily, staying by you as you continued to riddle the men with holes, blood mixing with dirt as they fell one by one. 

You may be one person, but you were realizing that you were a force to be reckoned with.

After the farm fell silent you could see the sun starting to set. You debated settling here for the night but thought that was too dangerous. You headed towards the car but stopped when you heard feet behind you and a jingle. You turned. 

There Boomer sat, looking up at you with big brown eyes. You chuckled. "You wanna come along?" He barked, his tail wagging. You opened the passenger side door for him and he gratefully hopped in. After climbing into the driver's side, you took off down the dirt road.

You found an abandoned little house to hunker down in for the night. You curled up on the couched, Boomer laying on the floor.

"Deputy!" You jumped and Boomer sat up to attention. You didn’t recognize the voice but it was a man's.

"Looks like you finally showed up! We were wondering where you scampered off to. We were all worried you'd died... Although I have to say, I don't appreciate you picking off my men and causing trouble in my valley. It's not nice you know, to destroy other people's things." 

It clicked with you. This was John speaking. You hadn’t heard any of the other sibling's voices so you realized you wouldn't recognize the voice when they spoke. 

You also didn't know they could access your radio. 

"I'm impressed though, didn't know a Rookie like you could cause so much trouble. This is a warning though, continue to destroy my territory and I will have to step in." The radio clicked off and you were left in silence, only the sound of crickets and the trees left.

The sun filtered through the window and you felt something wet on your face as you woke up. Boomer was licking you, wagging his tail as you slowly sat up, yawning. You must've been exhausted because it looked like it was midday. You searched through your back pack, pulling out fruit and jerky. You nibbled on the fruit as you gave some of the jerky to Boomer, watching him scarf down the meat. You poured some water from your flask into your hand, cupped so he could drink some. You scratched his ears, standing up and stretching. You pulled out your map, deciding where you should head. You could go further down south, towards some towns, or head East into Faith's region, towards the county jail. You decided you head in a southeast path, hopefully finding some people along the way. 

You were in the truck for a while, stopping every so often to eat or help someone along the road. 

Maybe blow up a few silos. Just to get a rise out of John.

'Take that asshole. How do you like my infinite amount of TnT as I blow your precious valley sky high!'

You heard commotion as you came up to a church and graveyard and slammed on the break, skidding to a stop a few meters away. You peered through the windshield and saw cultists surrounding the church, you followed their gaze upward and saw a woman on the roof, a sniper in hand. 

BAM 

A cultist's head seemed to blow open as a bullet shot through him, blood and gore splattering on the ground. 

Was she a resistance member? Boomer was growling softly and you climbed out, him on your heels as you crouched through the graveyard. 

"There's another sinner over here!" You cursed, looks like the quiet way isn't an option. You spun around, seeing two men coming at you, Boomer rushed one, tackling him and you whacked the other with the butt of your gun, his head cracking against a gravestone and leaving a smear of blood on the stone as he slid down. The woman above seemed to be covering you, picking off any cultists that tried to get the jump on you. You two managed to finish them off but you knew more would come.

"Hey! Up here! You're the Deputy right?" You looked up and saw the woman waving. "Can you come up here?" She called. You found a ladder and climbed, walking up to her. 

"Name's Grace. I've been camping out here for a few days trying to fight off these damn peggies. My dad, he was in the army, he's buried here. They're trying to destroy the graveyard, destroy our history..." She almost seemed to hug her sniper, looking off at the road, watching for any trouble. "There's gonna be more soon. I know it. If you can, can you help me protect my daddy's grave? Along with the others? There's no fucking way I'm backing down but I'll need some help." You nodded and soon heard Boomer barking.

"… Seems like they're coming." She mumbled, reloading. You let out a breath, pulling an arrow out as you got ready for another flood of cultists.

Blood and gore littered the silent graveyard, the moon shining a silver light on the deep red pools of blood that surrounded the bodies that were scattered around the grounds. You and Grace looked on as Boomer sniffed at a cultist's pockets, finding a piece of bread which he happily took for himself. Many of the cultists had holes in their heads, bits of brain and bone on the ground beside them as other had chucks of their arms and neck torn out. One of their trucks was playing 'Oh John' softly. Grace sighed, turning to you. 

"Hey Dep.. Thanks for helping me, we can't let this go one and.. It means a lot for me." She put a hand on your shoulder. "I know that you team was captured, if you need help, I'm here... Not to sound sappy or anything." You laughed. "I appreciate it, would you like to come along east with me?" 

"Yeah let's get some peggies." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh sorry for slow updates, finals are kicking my ass! jesus.. anyway I'm having SO much fun writing this and i have so much planned i can't wait >:3c Im still debating smut? but there will be some sexy sexy tension. anyway lemme know. Also if you wanna message me more or check out my art I'm @rosenclaws on tumblr! <3


	5. Burn Baby Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love interest number one?

"Silo! Let's blow it up!" You yelled, Grace chucking a stick of TnT at it as cultists scurried away for cover. You were heading east towards Faith's territory and decided, hey, why not cause some trouble along the way right? The silo went up in flames, cultists flying through the air or catching fire along with it as it exploded. Boomer had his head out the window, barking happily as you sped off, the sniper cheering along with you. 

"You're almost out of Holland Valley kiddo, entering Faith's region soon." Dutch called over the radio. "Just be careful, if you see any pretty white flowers stay away, they'll fuck your shit up." You hummed. "Alright, thanks Dutch." Grace looked out the window. "Why're we headed to the Henbane River?"

"I wanna take a look at the territories, get a layout of the county. Plus the county jail is there, maybe there's a resistance party camping out there. Dutch told me there might be." Grace nodded. "Alright well, pick up the speed. John probably isn't too happy with you."

Almost as if summoned by his name you heard John come over the radio. "Deputy! Leaving so soon? That's a shame, we didn't even get to meet face to face..." He paused and Grace had this mixed look of anger and fear on her face. "I did say that if you caused more trouble I'd step in, didn't I? …. Well. Your actions will not go without punishment. You will atone for your sins deputy. I'll make sure of it." The radio clicked off. 

"Aw fuck." Grace mumbled. 

"Fuck?" You raised an eyebrow. "'Aw fuck' what? He's just being cocky." 

"Nah... He's got you marked."

"Marked?"

"Yeah. Better step on the gas or you're gonna get a bliss bullet to the ass pretty soon." She looked out the window, leaning out to get a better angle. "They're probably headin' our way. Gonna try to stop us before we reach the river." On cue, you heard the thundering of trucks as they came tearing down the road. 

"Hit them with a bliss bullet! It'll only take one!" Boomer started going crazy as bullets rained onto the truck, making you veer slightly. Grace let out a string of curses, firing off shot after shot, trying to get them to let off.

A truck managed to pull up beside you and you felt a sharp pain on your upper arm. You cried out and looked down.

"Uh oh."

Grace turned, "Uh oh?" She looked at your arm, red staining your shirt sleeve. "Uh oh..."

You blinked, your vision getting fuzzy as the Graces voice seemed to become distant. You saw her take the wheel from you and veer off into the woods. Your body became limp and you couldn't think straight. 

God what is in Bliss?

You closed your eyes, your head swimming as you felt yourself drift away.

"D.....ty.... Dep....... De.......uty..... Dep..... Deputy...."

You groaned, rubbing your head as you sat up. You were leaning against a tree in some woods, Grace and Boomer sitting beside you. The truck was turned over, covered in bullet holes. 

"You ok? We had to veer off the road because they hit you with one of those bullets." You nodded. "Y.. Yeah.. My arm uh.." You saw you were in your undershirt, bandages wrapped around your arm. Grace smiled nervously. 

"Your button up is in your bag, it was just hard to fix you up with it in the way." 

"Oh. It's alright. Thank you." 

"We made it by the way."

"Huh?"

"We're in Faith's region. Little ways past the Henbane."

"Oh." You stood up slowly. "Oh.. Good.."

"… Be more careful yeah? The Seeds know you're out here causing trouble... And if they get their hands on you...." She fell silent, her eyes trained on the ground. "Well. I.. And many others as well, don't want you getting hurt."

"Don't worry Grace, I'll be ok."

Those words, when they fell from your mouth, reminded you of Hudson. 

You'll be ok.

You pulled your cap down, covering your eyes. "Let's.... move on."

The three of you walked by the road, following the map as best you could. You were a little more north from the jail than you wanted but continued down the dirt road.

"Dep.... I think we're lost..."

"No Grace, we're fine."

"…... Where are we then."

"…... Uh......" You coughed into your fist and Grace chuckled. Boomer was trotting a little ahead, the dutiful guard dog as always. 

"I think we're nearing the trailer park, so we need to head a bit more south." She pointed to the more southeast part of the map. You rolled up the map and tucked it away. "Alright." 

"I think we're gonna pass the trailer-" You heard shouting and saw flames shooting into the sky.

"Oh God." Grace mumbled as she followed you into the trailer park. A man was standing atop a trailer, headphones on and a flamethrower in hand. He had loose jeans and a green hoodie that read 'what're you smiling at?' on as well as a baseball cap covering his sandy brown hair. He had a beard of the same shade. He saw as you approached and squinted. 

"Hey you're that deputy!" He yelled down. You waved. 

"Yeah I-" How did everyone know who you were??

"Get outta here johnny law! I know my rights I ain't hurtin' anyone!"

You held your hands up, "No I-I'm not here to arrest you!" The man blinked before grinning. "Really? Awesome! Well come on up!" Grace watched with a straight face as you climbed up the ladder, making your way across the trailers to him. 

He immediately grabbed your hand, shaking it with such force you jolted a bit. 

"I am Charlemange Victor Boshaw. Now if you require more brevity in your day-to-day life, you can just call me Sharky." 

"Oh uh, hello... Sharky."

"Yeah! Welcome to the disco inferno man, it's my special place where I can just be me without the prying eyes of my P.O. or witnesses or law enforcement types... such as yourself." He shifted his weight and leaned back on his left foot. He spoke a little loudly but you associated that with the giant head phones. 

"Here is where I'm free to unleash my fire and mayhem in a pants free, consequence free environment!"

Pants free??? Your eyes flitted down before snapping back up to his face. This didn't go unnoticed by Sharky.

"I have pants on now yes, but who knows what the next half-hour, forty five minutes hold." He grinned. "Got a sweet ass sound system rigged for 110 decibels of the hottest music ever created. Every time I crank it up, man, those dipshit cult angels just come runnin' and I can't tell if they love it or hate it, but I am tellin' you it sure is fun to melt their faces off." 

You laughed nervously.

This guy seemed... Well he's something.

He held a hand up, "Don’t worry those angels is already brain dead, I'm jus' givin' them a glorious send off to disco heaven man." 

You nodded, mouth slightly agape. Was this guy real? You just meet all sorts of people here huh. 

"Hey you wanna help? It's good fun man, I promise not to tell anyone! We don't even have to wear pants or nothin'!" He had this big, childish grin on his face as he looked at you expectantly. 

"I supply the music, use the flamethrower to make 'em dance and you.... use your.. Whatever you got! Let's just burn this mother down!" You could see Grace on the ground, shaking her head with her arms crossed. Sharky saw her as well. "Oh hey! It's Grace! What's up man?" 

"Hi Sharky." She replied, sighing. He made his way to his sound system, turning it on. Disco Inferno came blasting over the loud speakers and fire works started going off, you soon heard screaming, turning your head towards the sound. These... people? Came running out, dressed in all white. 

"What the fuck are those?!" You yelled, loading your rifle.

"Those are Faith's angels!" Grace replied, nailing one in the head. 

"Whhoooo boy! They are angry today!" Sharky hollered, a stream of fire raining onto the angels below him. You soon figured it took a bit more to put these.... things. Down for good. After the first swarm was reduced to nothing but ash and pieces of flesh, Sharky went to turn the sound system off.

"Ah shit! My pedal busted on me, the angels are gonna keep comin!" 

Grace whipped around to him. "What?!" Sharky was letting out a string of curses. You took a chance to look around, spotting some switches.

Maybe those would do the trick?

You hopped off of the trailers and booked it to the nearest switch, hitting as many angels as you could. Turning it off you made you way to the next. 

"Look out! We got peggies!" You heard Sharky yell as a truck drove up, several men loaded with guns piled in it. You ducked behind a bus as bullets whizzed by you, a few grazing your skin. You felt someone grab you and toss you to the ground. You landed on your back, the wind being knocked out of you as you saw an angel standing above you. They let out an inhuman scream, a mix between a growl and a screech, before lunging at you. Before they could wrap their hands around your throat you saw something black and white pounce on them, growling. 

Boomer tackled the angel down, biting their neck and jerking his head, ripping a chunk of flesh out as the angel struggled to free itself, blood squirting from the tear in its neck and staining Boomer's fur. You got up, grabbing your gun that was knocked out of your hand.

"….. Good boy." You whispered, turning away.

You made it to the next switch, turning it off as the cultists rushed the trailer park. You saw three try to attack Sharky but they just ended up bursting into flames the minute they got near, screaming in agony as they fell off the roof. 

You wondered again, how your life took such a violent and strange turn.

You also wondered what you'd be doing right now if you turned down the sheriff when he asked you to come along.

You kept low, taking down any cultists or angels that ran into you. The last switch was atop a tower so you ran over, beginning to climb up the ladder when a cultist grabbed your foot. You growled, kicking him off with your other foot. He fell to the ground and you continued up. 

The music stopped as Grace, Boomer, and Sharky took care of the rest. 

You climbed down the ladder. Sharky came over, a huge grin on his face. "That was so much fun! Man, I wish all cops were as cool as you." He was bouncing side to side, seemingly doing a little dance. "What can I say amigo? You and me? We got chemistry! We're like a frickin' team! Dude, whenever you need me I'm here for ya!" 

You thought it over. Grace and Boomer were a good team but it'd be nice to have another person who could handle short range. And even though Sharky seemed... 

Seemed a little...

Well a little off his rocker.

He seemed like a nice enough guy. You held your hand out. "We're heading to the county jail. You wanna tag along?" Grace groaned behind you but Sharky ignored her. 

"Whoa really? You want me?"

You nodded.

"Awesome! Fuck yeah let's do this!"

"Thank you, Deputy, so much." A man was shaking your hand, tears threatening to fall. "We.. We thought we'd never get this station back, but now that you've arrived the resistance can use this as an outpost, we're getting stronger cause of you." You laughed. 

"No I'm not doing that much, just helping when I can."

"No! You're pulling this resistance up by its bootstrings! God, the siblings must be steaming from the ears, I'm surprised they haven't got you yet." You slowly removed your hand from his, clearing your throat. "They uh.. They've tried. But I've been lucky.... I uh.." You motioned to a table. "I'm gonna go uh.. Check that table out, get some newer supplies." You walked away, looking over the table and the wares. 

"Hey, what can I do for ya?"

"Can I sell this rifle? I'm looking for something new."

"Yeah sure."

You handed your gun over, the man pulling out some boxes and containers. "Take your pick Deputy."  

"The AK-M." You stated, pointing at the case. He nodded, pulling it out and handing it to you along with some ammo. "Thanks." You slung it around your shoulder. Sharky and Grace were sitting in the back of a truck, Boomer resting on the ground. 

"Wanna rest here tonight?" Grace asked, "It's getting late." You looked up, seeing the stars starting to come out. 

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll let us rest inside." 

You headed inside the station, the wooden door creaking a bit. People had blankets and mats laid out on the floor. Some were resting while others were keeping watch. Grace borrowed a few blankets from some people who weren't using them and you all settled in a corner. Boomer curled up at your feet as Grace and Sharky made themselves comfortable on either side of you. You didn't realize how tired you were until you wrapped the blanket around you.

You didn't know when you had fallen asleep but you woke up to the sound of soft singing. You rubbed your face and stood slowly. Boomer and Grace were fast asleep while Sharky was snoring softly. You saw that everyone, even the people that were supposed to be keeping watch, were asleep. You made your way towards the singing, opening the door slowly. 

There she was, dressed in white and lace, spinning in circles. Flowers seemed to grow wherever her feet touched the ground and she was surrounded by a green mist. She was singing softly, her eyes closed. 

You recognized her as Faith. You went to reach for your gun but only felt the fabric of your pants. Your gun wasn't there. The world seemed to slow down around you two as she approached. 

"Violence isn't always the answer you know." She laughed lightly. Her voice was high and lilting and her green eyes had a sparkle in them and drew you in. You watched as she gently grabbed your hands. Hers were smaller and softer than yours, warm too. Her blonde hair waved gently around her face as she leaned in. A smile blessed her soft features as she looked up at you.

"Welcome to the Bliss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SORRY FOR SLOW UPDATES, WORK HAS BEEN UP MY ASS. I thought I'd have some more time during summer but my manager hates me so. Sorry for any spell errors that I might've missed! I promise I'm trying to update this asap. Anyway, here's ch 5! And we meet Faith! Also now that I have more time I'm gonna try to extend the chapters, but for now I'm off to work!


	6. Oh The Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally come face to face with The Siren.

 

You blinked your eyes, waving your hand to clear the fog that clouded your vision. As the fog cleared you could hear a voice, soft and light.

"I know you've heard stories about me. That I'm a _liar_... a _manipulator_." 

You felt someone grab your hand and you looked down to see Faith's hands around yours. She lifted your hand up and smiled.

" _That I poison people's minds_.." She lightly traces her fingers over yours and leads your hand over the grass. 

"Let me tell you a different story... A true story." 

You knew this was wrong. You knew you should do something, attack her, grab her.

But... you just felt so light...so free... all your anxiety and fear from earlier melted away when you saw Faith.

You didn't know if it was the bliss or Faith herself but you didn't care.

Faith turned and pulled you to the ground, sitting amongst the grass and flowers. The young woman's eyes drifted down as her previously happy disposition disappeared. Her hands trailed up and down your arm, her fingers leaving tingling sensations across your skin as she looked back up at you. 

"There once was a woman... who was ostracized by her community... bullied by friends... abused by her family." Faith closed her eyes and sighed. "She took to a needle for help. She was all alone... She wanted to die." Her hands encircled yours again and she opened her eyes, leaning in. 

"Then she met the Father..." Her grin returned and she sat up, pulling you up with her. She rushes through the field, the grass crunching under your feet. Faith skips a few times before coming to a stop. Spinning around to face you again.

"He gave her hope. And confidence. The Father showed her how special she was, that she was full of love and life." You watched her spin around, laughing and dancing through the flowers. Butterflies flittered about and God... She was so beautiful. She opened her arms and approached you again, "He gave her a new family, one that accepted her just as she was." She reaches up and runs her hand along the side of your face gently and you couldn't help but lean into her touch ever so slightly. She had a soft smile and her bright green eyes twinkled as she looked at you. 

"The young woman no longer wanted to die. She had been given..." She spreads her arms again and what looked like wings of fog sprouted from her back.

" _Purpose_."

She grabs both of your hands and lifted you into the air. To your surprise you could stand upright, as if you were still on the ground. 

"One day.. The Father brought her here. He asked if she had faith in him." She pulls you forward and moves to the side, showing off the giant statue of Joseph, his arm outstretched and a bible in the other.

"He asked if she would be willing to die for him. The young woman, who very much wished to live, was scared." She turns and pulls you through the air. Wind whistling as you rushed past trees and water. Faith slowed so she could see you again, her hair falling in soft waves around her face.

"The Father told her that this was her test. He would have faith in her if she had faith in him. So she closed her eyes... and leapt." She drops you onto the statue, atop the bible that sat firmly in the Father's stone hand. 

"The Father kept his word..." She floats back and you can see the marshal, just a few feet from you, near the edge of the stone bible.

"The path to Eden is clear.... to those who have faith."

The marshal turns to you with a smile, that honestly takes you aback, and reaches a hand out. "Walk the path." You watch with wide eyes as he spreads his arms and lets himself drop. You look back up to Faith only to see she's disappeared. 

Despite your better judgement you found yourself walking towards the edge, shaking slightly as you stare down below you. Faith soft voice floats in the air around you.

" _You must have Faith Let go_."

You step off and immediately feel fear course through you as you free fall, your heart feeling like it was going to 

"I will give you purpose! I will set you free!" 

You pinwheel your arms in a pathetic attempt to slow your fall before you hit the ground.

"Fuck... ah.." You groan, slowly sitting up. The stench of blood gets you to cover your nose and you look around, dead bodies littered the bottom of the cliff from those less fortunate than you. Flies swarmed around them and blood pooled around the bodies. Some had crushed skulls and other had broken limbs, their arms and legs twisted in horrific fashion. You grimaced and stood up, stumbling to a tree where you promptly threw up. Your head was swimming and you were hot. The stench of the dead didn't help.

" _Do you feel different?_ " It was Faith. " _Do you feel alive?_ " You wanted to shout 'NO!' But you were trying very hard not to upchuck again. "The first step is always the scariest, but we all have faith in you. Follow the Pilgrimage... Walk the path... I'll see you soon." 

You swallow and make your way through the woods, stumbling a bit as you walked. Your radio crackled and a familiar voice came back over. "Hello? Anyone out there? We need help at the County Jail! Peggies are swarming!"  Was that the sheriff? You didn't have your guns or map on you so without those and some help you were fucked.

You unclip the radio from your belt and sigh, pressing the button to talk. "Sharky? Grace? It's Dep. I'm near the base of the Father's statue. I'll be waiting."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AND ITS KINDA SHORT? I've been studying abroad and didn't have my computer with me :,3 anyway HEY we finally get some one on one time with one of the siblings! *Finger guns*


	7. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone was captured...

Boomer was the first to find you, tackling you with wet kisses as his tail created a gentle wind behind him, rustling the grass. You laughed, scratching him behind his ears and cupping his face. “Hey boy! It sure is great to see you again!” You almost immediately felt better with him around, the encounter with Faith melting away.

 

“Dep!! Hey we found ya!” You perked up, recognizing the voice. Sharky! Him and Grace stopped in front of you in a stolen cult truck. He hopped out, jogging over and wrapping you in a bear hug. You grunted in surprise but didn’t say anything as your face was smushed against his chest.

 

His embrace was actually… kind of comforting. He smelled like gasoline and cologne. A… strange mix but not terrible.

 

_ You felt safe.  _

 

Grace made her way over, her sniper slung over her shoulder. “You alright? We were fuckin’ worried sick when we woke up and found you gone. We thought the worst..” She glanced down quickly before her eyes returned to you, then scanned the area. She was always on the lookout. “You left all your gear behind, how did you get…” She looked up the cliff then down at the bodies splattered on the ground. “... Here.”

 

You shook your head. “I… I honestly don’t know.. I remember Faith, and feeling... high, calm... then falling.” You looked up at the cliff. “What did she do to me?”

 

“Bliss, it’ll scramble yer fuckin’ brains.” Sharky shook his head, crossing his arms. “Faith’s got a way to make people do whatever she wants.” Grace nodded, silently agreeing. 

 

You frowned at that statement, fiddling with your radio. “I picked up a distress call from the sheriff, he’s a short ways away at the county jail. We should make our way towards them, see if we can help.” The two nodded.

  
  


 

 

 

The truck stopped in the front of the jail with a jolt. It sounded like a war zone, guns, scattered bodies, and people yelling. You all jumped out. “Alright, Sharky, you and Boomer will follow me up close, Grace, cover our asses.” The sniper nodded, loading her gun and jogging up behind a tree. You and your small entourage ran up the road leading to the jail. You pulled out your AK, taking aim and quickly taking down two angels. 

 

“Ho shit! Rook?” You looked up, seeing Whitehorse on top of the brick wall. You grinned, giving a small wave. “Got your back!” You called up. Two angels screamed and you whipped around, quickly putting them down with two quick shots, blood spurting from the holes you put in their heads. Sharky and Boomer were doing their part, finishing off remaining cultists and angels. After everything fell silent the gates opened and the sheriff walked out, a look of astonishment on his face. “Rook! Oh my god, I thought they got you.” He came up, setting a hand on your shoulder. “Shit! I’m sure glad to see you again.” His eyes focused behind you, seeing your three companions. 

 

“Well, you even made some friends.” He chuckled, hooking his thumbs into his belt. “C’mon in, we could use a few more hands.” He turned, leading you into the jail. People were being carried in, groaning. You opened the door for one and one of the people carrying the stretcher, a woman in a hood, looked at you for a moment. The sheriff sighed, giving you a smile. “You know… I was gonna retire last year.” He chuckled, “Thought I’d get bored.”

 

You snickered, following him in. You were relieved to see a familiar face, hear a familiar voice. You trailed after the sheriff into a back room that had cots and medical supplies. The woman from earlier came up, eyeing you, a man in a sweater stood beside her. He was balding and had glasses, a nervous look in his eyes as he held a box. “Who’s this?” She tilted her heads towards you, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Whitehorse smiled at you warmly, patting your arm. “This is one of my deputies.”

 

“I thought you said your deputies were all captured?” She asked sceptically.

 

“Not this one, and from what I hear..” He winks at you, “You’ve been giving Eden’s Gate quite a hell of a time.” The woman pursed her lips. “Well I hope you’re willing to help, no room for slackers.” She gave you a side glance as she brushed past you, exiting the room. The sheriff shook his head. “That’s Tracey, don’t mind her. She’s a great person, just takes a while for her to warm up.” He pats your back, following her out. The man in the sweater stood silently for a moment before clearing his throat. “Ah, uh… I’m Virgil.” He held out a pin. “Here,” You took it, raising an eyebrow. 

 

Silence. 

 

“Okay then.” Virgil nodded then skittered out, leaving you in the room. You tucked the pin away and made your way outside where Sharky and Grace stood waiting, Boomer sniffing the air beside them. “Alright well, we can rest here for a little while, but we need to plot out our next move.” You squatted, drawing a crude map of Hope County in the dirt. “I suggest heading up North, I want to get a lay of the land before making any big decisions. After I can flesh out where I am and where points of interests are I’ll start making some moves. If there are people who need help along the way we can help.” Grace squinted down at the dirt. “... Alright, yea. But I’ll tell you, Jacob’s region is no joke. That fucker is the oldest brother. Tough as nails and willing to do anything.” Sharky had a thoughtful look on this face as he studies the map you drew. 

 

“Yeah but we gotta do something sometime.” You stood, brushing your hands together to clean off the dirt. “I’ll talk to Whitehorse, see if they need any help here before we move on.”

 

From what the sheriff told you, they had a doctor -er, veterinarian- that went missing a while ago. He was last seen a little north, near a wildlife center.

 

You marked your map, setting your next path. 

 

_ Alright, we’re heading north. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H.. hewwo??? Hewwo????? I'm back???? I started this months ago and I think my writing has improved??? I had big plans for this fic so like... I don't want to just dump it. Also the dep isn't really gonna liberate one area at a time, they'll probably flit around (like I did in my play through lmao I wanted to se everything and free all the companions first) so don't expect all the characters in a single region to come in at once.


	8. A Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend expresses worry

The smell of Bliss hit you before you even saw the place. You covered your nose, grimacing. The good doctor was being held at a wildlife center, crawling with peggies. You sighed through your nose, gripping the strap of your rifle. “Alright, game plan.” You turned to Grace and Sharky. “I’m gonna try and sneak up close with the bow. You two cover me.” You scanned the area, “Grace, I want you to keep an eye on the skies just in case they call in backup.” The sniper nodded and gave you a thumbs up. Sharky stuck close to you as you moved in. 

 

Fifteen minutes later and a swim in bliss water, you stood in front of Charles, dripping wet. “Here. Jesus, learn to fuckin’ swim.” You grumbled, shoving his bag into his chest. He looked a little shocked but gave you a timid smile. 

 

“Th-Thank you Deputy.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” You waved your hand, “We should get you back to the jail, it’s safer there and there are people who need you.”

 

 

 

 

 

You regretted not stealing a car or bike as you, your three companions, and the doctor hiked through the woods towards the jail. You had taken your button up and were ringing the water out, watching the water drip. Boomer was ahead, sniffing and checking the area for any danger while Grace and Sharky were on either side of Charles. Maybe it was the fact you haven’t eaten anything good or gotten any good sleep but you were a little pissy. 

 

_ A fucking doctor-or vet, who cares- who can’t fucking swim? What the hell. Do you have to do everyone’s dirty work? _

  
  


“Still playing hero, hm?” 

 

You recognized that voice, that sugar sweet yet taunting tone. You looked over and saw Faith, standing just a few feet away, her hands crossed behind her back and an overly friendly smile on her bright face. You stared in shock. 

 

How is she here? Do.. Do the others not see her?

 

You glanced at Sharky with a wide-eyed expression, he gave you a puzzled look in response. “You.. Ok?” He set a hand on your shoulder. You pointed at Faith, who was humming and spinning around, her arms outstretched. Her green eyes twinkled and her giggle seemed to echo around your head.

 

“Do.. You not see that? Faith is right there she-!” 

 

She’s gone.

 

“Dep?” Sharky side stepped so he could be in front of you, a worried look on his face. “You ok?” Grace was looking in the direction your eyes were, her brows knitted together. “Bliss.” She murmured. “C’mon Dep, the sooner we get back to the jail the sooner you can rest. You’ve probably had too much bliss exposure.” Sharky stood by you, sending you worried looks every so often as he fidgeted with the gold chain around his neck. 

 

He was clearly worried about you. 

 

“.. Stop fidgeting Sharky you’re makin’ everyone nervous.” Grace grumbled.

 

“Sorry! I can’t help it.” Sharky whined in protest, hugging his gun close. “I’m jus’ worried.”

 

You snickered and shook your head, it was… sweet of Sharky to worry.

  
  


You arrived back at the jailhouse near sundown, Grace leading the doctor back to Whitehorse as Sharky stuck with you. You decided to take a load off on one of the cots in the back, idly petting Boomer who sat faithfully in front of you. Sharky had made himself comfortable on the cot across from you, tapping his feet and messing with the rings on his hands. 

 

“....Sharky.”

 

His eyes snapped up to your face, and he gave you a smile. “Uh- Yeah? What’s up Dep?” He was trying real hard to come off as his normal nonchalant self but his shoulders were hunched up and he couldn’t stop fidgeting. He was like a spring wound too tight, ready to come apart any second.

 

“What’s wrong?”  You tilt your head, giving him a patient smile. He shakes his head, chuckling. “Ah, nothin’ really… nerves I guess.” 

 

“Sharky…” You gave him a look. “You aren’t very good at hiding stuff, tell me what’s bothering you.” 

 

He squinted his eyes, studying your face and you felt yourself flush. 

 

“Why… What’s that look for?”

 

“...” He leans back, looking down. “Jus’.... Well not to say I’m not a popular guy, I have plenty of friends, of course.”

 

You chuckled, “Of course.”

 

“It’s…. Well you’re one of the first friends that I’ve.. considered…” He seems to search for the right phrasing, pursing his lips as he thought. “Considered…. Close. Or at least… You didn’t judge me the first time we met, and invited me to tag along with you an’ Grace. It meant a lot. And I was worried sick when you fuckin’ disappeared a night ago. I thought the worst. And when you had that little freak out… Well… it doesn’t help the anxiety.” He shakes his head. “I dunno what I’d do if we lost ya, you’re the one that’s been doing everyone’s dirty work.” He scratches the back of his head, his eyes trained on the ground. 

 

You smile, leaning forward to set a hand on his shoulder, a surprised look crosses his face as he looks from your hand up to your eyes. 

 

“Don’t worry so much about me Sharky ok? Get some rest, I’m gonna go get some air.”

 

He watches you get up and leave, Boomer at your heels. You take a deep breath as you step outside, tugging the folded up and faded map out of your pocket. You were serious when you said you wanted to head up north towards Jacob’s area, you were new to Hope County and thought that if you could make a full circle and get ahold of the ropes it might make this easier- plus Dutch said a group was holding out there, and they were having some trouble.

 

Plus you weren’t in a rush to get back to John’s region, were he was certainly waiting, or have another close encounter with Faith. 

 

So what could go wrong up north, right?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wipes sweat from brow* sorry this is short, holidays and school have kept me busy but I'm on break now,

**Author's Note:**

> ITS HERE FOLKS! and yes its named after panic at the disco don't @ me.   
> anyway hope you enjoy. I'm tired and wrote this all tonight so like. yeah. if you want more just gimme the word ;) ill prob keep writing anyway hahahaha


End file.
